Naruto Adventures of Aphrodite and Hestia
by lolalight1
Summary: Gods and Goddesses were a mess and you can get to see them in action.
1. Chapter 1

Hestia was not one to whine for no apparent reason without a cause. Gods and Goddesses especially took the cake for whining on a whim. Most people would think Gods and Goddesses could not have everyday normal lives, well the most normal they're lives could get from there.

They partied, they got drunk, they cried, they got angry, in fact, if not for the fact they were blessed with immortality and individual powers they would have been exactly the same as mortals.

Hestia was, in fact, a Goddess but she did not indulge in the petty squabbles her family started. Hestia preferred to keep to herself it kept from having to deal with the pettiness of her immortalised family.

Aphrodite and Hestia associated a lot believe it or not. Aphrodite was obviously the goddess of love. Hestia was known for Family, Hearth, Agriculture and in general fire.

Family and Love usually always go together so they usually associated with each other fairly often. Even though their personality differed they got along almost all of the time but it couldn't be helped family were prone to argue, especially if there immortal.

Apollo always brings the life to the parties. Just like the sun he had blonde hair and grey eyes. But he was always tanned and usually very busy with his job of bringing the sun up and setting it. He still made time to hang out with her, though.

Hecate was actually a trouble maker hard to believe ,but it was true for a goddess who could see the multiple versions of the future, past, and present. Hecate was always getting Hestia in trouble with stuff like planting stolen Ambrosia into Hestia's domain. But it was always in a manner of jesting.

Hestia already knew she was not a popular goddess and she was lucky to even be considered a goddess there were 12 seats on the council. Demi-Gods called them the "Big 12". They were the most popular and known gods. Hecate and Hestia were part of the minor gods for a biased reason.

So when Aphrodite became banished to a Minor God, Hestia knew she had to step in Aphrodite was important she was Goddess of love. What- W-what is wrong in the Hades was wrong with Zeus?

She stormed in the pavilion that Annabeth the daughter of Athena had recently redesigned, Hecate at arm right by her side as usual.

"Zeus!" She called out lightly she was in her normal flame like child form.

Of course, the whole "Big 12" followed along with the appearance of the child-like, flame. Hestia was not easily prone to be angry so there was sure to be a show.

Zeus raised an eyebrow if this was because of Aphrodite he wouldn't actually be surprised, he was waiting for her to show up.

"Put her back in her chair. Now." Hestia demanded. Hecate's eyebrows shot up clearly Hestia was angrier than she realized.

"Silence! Hestia, do you realize what offense you just pulled?"  
Zeus questioned firmly.

Aphrodite finally spoke up " You are such a-a an arse you don't belong on the first seat of the Gods! We're supposed to be family but you treat us like we're anything but."

"Silence I say! You fools. I'm tired of your query you are forever banished from this pavilion. No, I have changed my mind it seems I have been too lenient with you two. You are hereby banished from this Dimension you shall be sent to a different place." He commented in an angry tone.

He held out his hand to summon his most valuable lightning bolt.  
He then shot 10,000 bolts of lightning at the two goddesses. Hestia knew Percy would be furious as Nico. Since they were the two friendliest Demi-Gods that she daily received thanks from.

Oh well at least Hermes wing shoes won't follow her around anymore he's been flirting for years. It was getting exhausting.


	2. Chapter 2

Aphrodite knew that Hestia was as loyal as she could get with Olympians, but Hestia pushed that ball out of the park. If they made it out of this she'd find a way to repay her for her loyalty.

But back to the present, she was falling and fast. Hestia was clearly out of it at the moment. So she took this time to test whether or not her powers were still active. Stretching out her hand she put out a force field taking the awaiting impact of gravity and the ground.

She smirked at least thunderhead had the decency to leave their powers untouched. Something plopped onto her head, it was a backpack with a giant sun on it. Huh, courtesy of apollo obviously the God has had a crush on Hestia for decades even came to her once or twice to get some advice.

Well, they had to get a move on to find out where in the hell they are. But first, wake up Hestia and transform into a different entity no one could look at a Gods true form without disintegrating.

"Hestia wake up!" Aphro Exclaimed in a firm tone.

Hestia quickly got up and transformed into a girl that was around 10 years old. Grabbing the backpack she raised an eyebrow at the Goddess who was still in her Godly form.

Aphrodite sighed she should have known Hestia wouldn't have gotten knocked out so easily.

"Ya, coming?" She asked with a cutesy 6-year-old face.

"Yes, I am" She responded with a small smile on her face transforming into another toddler like figure.

"So where are we going?" Hestia asked as she turned around from her position ahead of Aphro.

"My doves say there's a village a few miles ahead of us if we keep going in the direction we're going right now," Aphrodite responded.

They walked at least a few miles ahead they used their powers because they had no idea what dimension they're in and what dangers they face.

They finally decided to open the backpack that was so kindly dropped on Aphro's head. There was a big pack of ambrosia. A staff which was Hestia's ceremonial staff for the hearth.

Aphro's love powder was also included in the enchanted bag. Gods Apollo was such a sweetheart. This would certainly help them in the near future.

"Hesti do you mind starting the fire for the night?" She asked apprehensively as she saw that Hestia was deep in thought.

"No, I don't mind." She responded and with a flick of her hand a campfire warm and bright appeared among them. The flames seemed to lean toward Hestia's toddler like form.

They both stayed up all night basking in each other and the fires presence for they would not see Olympus for a long time.


	3. Chapter 3

Aphrodite finally decided to get herself up and running. She could see that Hestia was excited for this. She could sense a lot of people up ahead they were gonna reach their destination soon enough.

After a few more moments of walking, a large gate came into view. It was Konoha. She winced a whole bunch of information about it exploding into her head. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see her other companion trying and failing to suppress a wince.

There were two guards stationed at the main gate. Hestia quickly fell behind while Aphrodite took the lead. They had discussed this strategy last night. Aphrodite would be the main talker while Hestia would put up a ploy as the shy younger twin sister. If anyone questioned it they didn't have to fake DNA since they were actually related. Or they were fraternal. Either way, suspicion had to be avoided.

Aphrodite barely reached the desk gate she was pretty short so when she had to stand on her tippy toes to see the guards Hestia couldn't help but snicker.

The guard quickly pulled out a kunai in defence of the sudden noise. After letting Aphro explain what their business was around the gates of Konoha they made up this pathetic sob story about parents not wanting them. For Hestia, more like her brother didn't want them and decided a fit place to send them would be a whole different dimension!

They were quickly led to the Hokage tower, of course, the imbeciles actually bought into that pathetic excuse of a story. Aphrodite must have charm spoke them. Hestia snorted once again 'some ninja' she thought. Konoha obviously needed better security but who was she to complain their incompetence made her life a whole lot easier.

As they walked up the long flight of stairs people were gushing at the two goddesses child-like faces. Aphrodite couldn't resist making both of them irresistible it was just too much fun. They finally arrived the guard had been switched out with the annoying secretary in the lobby.

She had tried unsuccessfully to squeeze and pinch Hesti and Aphro's cheeks. They entered the office and the secretary was then dismissed.  
Hestia then put on her shy twin act.

"H-Hogake-sama" She stuttered out with a fake blush bowing multiple times just to send the message through.

Aphrodite stepped up and lightly pushed Hestia behind her.

"Old man! We need a place to stay!" Aphrodite exclaimed in a confident manner.

The Hogake sighed it was going to be a long day. He could see all the Paperwork piling up right before his eyes these two had the trouble maker vibe he could sense the same thing from Naruto.

Oh the paperwork in store for the old man was terrifying.  



	4. Chapter 4

Hestia didn't know how this happened. She thought Aphrodite had a sense of beauty since you know. She was the goddess of beauty.

But when Hestia left Aphro to decorate the house to go buy the groceries needed for the house. It was a mess when she came back. The ugly bright worn down couch was matched with a throw up green throw pillow.

The walls were painted with a dark brown that was slowly chipping off. The fridge was an ugly tan. Hestia sighed at least it was homely and comforting.

Even though that was mostly because of her. She knew hat her very presence did to people around her it gave them a feeling of warmth and comfort. What else do you expect from the Goddess of Hearth and Family?

Of course, Aphrodite gave away usually an aura of prestige and beauty.

Hestia stepped into the kitchen prepping the sandwiches that were to be made she could sense the Anbu watching her outside.

She knew that she had to be a little bit careful even though these ninjas were incompetent.

Hestia went to the room and flopped down on the bed. She had a long day coming at her tomorrow.

She jumped out of bed and started the shower to get it to a hot temperature.

It was the first day of the academy and she was excited. Aphrodite was at the park she said she made friends with this boy named choki or something she didn't really care to remember his name.

But yesterday she saw a boy that looked so much like Apollo it hurt.  
Tears sprung up from her eyes thinking about the playboy god.

He had the same blonde hair but apollos hair was not as spiky as the boys.

But Apollo didn't have whiskers on each side of his face.

Apollo didn't have bright blue eyes he had liquid silver.

Apollo-wasn't here. She sighed and exited out the door it was going to be a long day.


	5. Chapter 5

As she was strolling down the dirt path in abnormal elegance that no 10-year-old should be able to maintain. Once again a yellow and orange blur were suddenly, shoving her into a puddle of muck that was remaining from the shower, last evening.

She huffed with her cheeks puffed out."Are you kidding me?!"

She would just have to be tardy to the academy. She turned back around ready to trudge her way home leaving a depressing display.  
But instead, she collided into a warm body source this person was a living furnace.

She staggered back in surprise not so elegant as a few minutes ago when she was walking.

"Hey! You got mud on my clothes -Ttebayo!" the stranger said. "You gotta pay for a new one!" Aiming an accusing finger at her.

"W-What?! Y-you just propelled me into that puddle of mud and you have the audacity to ask me to pay for your stupid jumpsuit?" She stammered unintelligibly.

"Naruto!" A man shouted abruptly emerging out of nowhere.

"A-ah Iruka-Sensei!" The boy shouted while bouncing in surprise."What are you doing here?!" He said pointing at him once again accusingly.

"No, Naruto what are you doing here?!" He said. "You're supposed to be in class!"

He proceeded to seize naruto by the collar of his jumpsuit and teleport out of there.

She groaned. She slowly shut her eyes doing a swift scan of her surroundings it seems the Anbu left to trail Naruto.

Hestia hovers her hands across her garments then the dirt disappears from it.

She keeps on walking towards the academy obviously the teacher wasn't a very good one. He missed a bright orange-haired girl who was covered in bright mud.

She sighed once again for the hundredth time this morning and continued to trudge her way to the academy for her first day of school.


	6. Chapter 6

Hestia slid open the traditional Japanese sliding doors and swiftly stepped in.

The talking ceased as the sliding doors slammed back into the crevice it came from. They all turned around to get a glimpse of the fresh meat.

She scowled at all of them especially the blonde haired imbecile that knocked her into a puddle of mud.

"Ah, Hesutia go find an empty seat we've already started the class. Iruka said.

"Hai." She stated blandly. She went to go take a seat by the red-faced girl sitting shyly in the 2nd row.

She sat down and tuned into the lesson. They went outside for some shuriken target training.

It was difficult and she was missing the bullseye. Iruka then came over and adjusted her position. She threw them one more time and hit the inner rings.

Next was kunoichi classes they taught you how to pick poisonous flowers and arrange them into a beautiful bouquet.

Hiding weapons on your person without seeming inconspicuous.

How to pretend you're the perfect house-wife.

Seducing men without hesitation.

Using your slim nimble bodies to heighten their chances of survival.

And Hestia soaked it in like a sponge.

Watch out Olympus. 


	7. Chapter 7

While Hestia was over there having the time of her life at the academy.

I was sacrificed to suffer tea with the Hogake where he tried and failed to squeeze out information from me discreetly.

Honestly, the Ninja here were so incompetent. Well, she had to admit she was a goddess who lived longer than all these morons.

Ninja way her tush. They all fought like barbarians she couldn't say there was any difference with the puny humans from this dimension from the other.

The only difference is that these people got high off their Catchra or whatever it's called she couldn't care less.

Their music was horrendous, the foods were ok. Nobody trusted their neighbour, who was she kidding nobody trusted anyone in her original world either.

She walked out of the Hogake tower still in her little thinking space.  
Whenever people talked about Aphrodite in her own world.

Everyone thought of a superficial goddess who only cared about looks and meddling in other people's love lives. 'Tch who cares what they used to think'

She walked off her mind set on proving love is strong no matter what those losers say. Besides she was in another dimension what did it matter anyway? 


End file.
